1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel collapsible container and collapsible container system which enables the user to gradually increase or decrease the internal volume of a collapsible container.
2. Setting of the Invention
A general problem with many containers, particularly containers holding substances that are intermittently dispensed or filled, is that the container's internal volume may be essentially fixed and, therefore, does not increase or decrease as substances are added or removed. This results in inefficient use of storage space and potential adverse effects to the substances which remain in the container. Some containers which do collapse during use, for example tubes of pasty substances, also have drawbacks. Inefficient collapsation of these containers can result in inaccessible product remaining in the container or careless collapsation can result in wasted product.
To overcome these drawbacks, the present invention conceives a novel collapsible container and collapsible container system which enables a user to gradually, fixedly and efficiently increase or decrease the internal volume of a collapsible container, thereby allowing a controlled manipulation of the internal volume of the container. The present invention does not collapse by means of over centering circular bellows (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,313--Touzani) or latching bellows (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,458--Touzani), but utilizes helical fold regions. Collapsible containers having helical bellows are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,155,281 (Stracey) and 3,873,003 (Seiferth, et at.). A drawback with each of these designs is that the container external surface is extremely contoured due to the bellow-type configuration. The bellowed contours not only require more material for manufacture, but also make labeling difficult or impractical.
One use of the present invention is to aid consumers of carbonated beverages. A common problem with the storage of carbonated liquids is significant loss of carbonation from the liquid prior to complete consumption. Each time liquid is dispensed or carbonating gas is exhausted from the container and the container resealed, more carbonating gas leaves the liquid phase to reach equilibrium in the gas phase within the container. Therefore, even a properly closed and sealed container cannot prevent the loss of carbonation to the gaseous space above the liquid. In a container of fixed internal volume, the decrease in liquid volume equals the increase in internal gas volume. Thus, as the liquid contents decreases through multiple usage, increasingly significant amounts of carbon dioxide is lost to the gaseous space, resulting in a "flat" liquid.
This problem may be overcome by constructing a container which allows the user to reduce the overall volume within the container as the contents is dispensed. By reducing the internal volume of the container or, more specifically, the volume of gaseous space above carbonated liquids, less carbonation will be lost from the liquid, resulting in increased use and enjoyment of carbonated drinks by the consumer.
The invention can be used to aid in dispensation of the collapsible container's contents. Whether the contents are of low viscosity (for example, a free flowing liquid) or of high viscosity (for example, a slurry, cream or paste), the disclosed and claimed collapsible container system provides an excellent way to effectuate controlled flow from the container.
Yet another use for the invention is that of drawing or sucking substances into the collapsible container. This drawing or sucking action can be achieved by manipulating the collapsible container system to cause an expansion of a collapsed container, while ensuring that the increase in volume of the container is at least partially a result of an intake of the desired substance.
Another use for the disclosed and claimed collapsible container and collapsible container system is to reduce the amount of volume of vapors which may form above various volatile liquids when such liquids are stored in closed containers. Not only do vapors represent lost liquid, but some vapors can also present a significant safety hazard if flammable.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a collapsible container and collapsible container system which enables a user to gradually, controllably and fixedly increase or decrease the internal volume of a container. There is also a need to provide a novel and useful improvement to plastic containers containing carbonated beverages by providing a way for the user to effectuate a controlled, gradual decrease in the container's overall internal volume, thereby decreasing the gaseous space above the liquid contents, resulting in reduced loss of carbonation from the liquid during storage. Indeed, in the $48 billion soft-drink industry, there is a great need for innovative packaging (see, e.g., The Wall Street Journal, "Pepsi Puts Spotlight on New Packaging", Wednesday Aug. 11, 1993, Page B1).
There is also a need for a collapsible container system which provides a user with the capability of controlling the flow of substances to or from a collapsible container. There is yet another need to provide a collapsible container and collapsible container system that enables the user to reduce the amount of vapors above volatile liquids in closed container systems. There is also a need for a relatively smooth surfaced collapsible container.